


Human Lust is Just as Powerful as a Demon's Hunger

by mkj



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But no intention of bashing (and technically not cheating either), F/M, InuSan, Inuyasha lusts for Sango, Mating Season (Though it doesn't have much to do with this fic[Or does it?]), Romance, Sango lusts for Inuyasha (or is there something more?), Someones going to get hurt, crackshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkj/pseuds/mkj
Summary: InuSan (I want you. I want you too. But the others, surely we cannot hurt their feelings? Perhaps we should have thought of that before we went to bed tonight.) It's mating season and Inuyasha's hormones are jacked up, but why is Sango also responding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted to my fanfiction account. P.S There is an InuSan Christmas Contest 2016 going ON. Please visit the InuSan-Fan-Group page located on deviantart for more details -> http://inusan-fan-group.deviantart.com/journal/Christmas-Contest-InuSan-645770566

It was not supposed to be like this. They were not supposed to be together. It was always Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku. The names felt so right next to eachother, made for eachother, expected together. They were destined to be, forever.

As Inuyasha's peculiar moodiness and hostility (more than it already was) grew apparent, no one knew what to make of it. That is, until, Miyoga the flee paid them a visit, and told them all about it – mating season, as it was called, and apparently from Inuyasha's expression (or lack thereof) he wasn't all that surprised by the news.

"Why didn't you tell us?" A slightly red-faced Kagome had asked him.

"Didn't see the need too. Besides I can control myself!"

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked, both cautious and simply not believing him.

"What do I look like? You and that stupid wolf demon?! Puh-lease!"

"You called, mutt face?" The new guest caused the group to groan, deciding to do their own thing while the two began to argue over the reborn priestess's hand. Sango plopped herself down on a rock, beginning to wipe her weapon down, knowing that they'd be there a while.

She knew quite a bit about demons in heat and that not all demons reacted the same. Kirara for instance, would go off on her own, but always came back on the nick of time which suggested she'd always be somewhere close. She'd stay in her small form as much as possible, and her demon form when she was needed. And she would definitely be more involved on the battle field, excitingly taking her frustrations out on the bad guys.

She wondered briefly whether Inuyasha would have those traits, on the other hand he was already like that to begin with so it would be hard to tell.

"What are you thinking about, Lady Sango?" A voice caused her to turn to Kirara who was staring at her, and the visible flee who was jumping in the air on top of her head to make sure she saw him.

"Nothing much, Miyoga. I was just a bit curious about mating season."

Miroku blinked, looking from the side to where Miyoga now was, interrupting Sango's thoughts, "Wait, If you're here, then that means..."

"Sit boy!"

They all flinched at the familiar bang and cry for help.

**

"I say this is cause for a celebration!" Miroku announced between his group of friends, holding out the sake he was given by the generous villagers from the next village. Inuyasha's eyes twitched, leaning against the wall of the hut with his arms folded over his chest while Miroku opened the bottle and began pouring alcohol in different bowls.

"This has nothing to do with my predicament. You just wanted to get drunk tonight, didn't you?!" Inuyasha accused with a fiery glare.

"Sit down and enjoy yourself Inuyasha. This is all for you." Miroku toasted, holding his glass up and winding down once Inuyasha's glare hardened.

With a hmph and a wiggle of the nose (he was doing that a lot recently), he turned and walked away, "Whatever, it smells putrid, I'm out of here."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome grumbled his name in annoyance.

"Leave it Kagome." Miroku insisted, tapping his glasses with the other girls once again.

**

It was still nighttime when Sango awoke, cuddled up with Kirara in her arms. Sitting up from where she was, she looked around the hut. Kagome was sleeping right next to Shippo, Miroku was sound asleep and closer to the door in a sitting position. The only person who wasn't there was Inuyasha which was probably for the best.

With a yawn, she stood up, almost hastily, trying not to wake anyone up. Balancing herself until she exited the hut, she walked away to use the bathroom. After finishing what she was doing, she came straight back after washing herself down, only then noticing the not-so peculiar shadow hunched up over Kaede's hut with his hands behind his neck and his eyes tightly closed. But Sango could tell he wasn't quite asleep the way his senses were moving about, "Is it comfortable up there?"

His ear twitched and he opened his eyes fully, sitting up. Sango was looking back at him through half narrowed eyes, the moon enchanting them with it's presence and her only source of light really, "I could bring you something if you like."

Inuyasha took another whiff of air before he jumped down off the roof. Sango was surprised that he was listening to her quite honestly. She watched him as he sniffed the ground all the way towards her before he looked up at her shadow with a sort of twinkle in his eye.

"You're in heat."

Sango blinked before her entire face went red, resisting the urge to hold her hands in front of her person defensively. Instead she placed her hands over her hips and glared, "Go to bed, now."

Inuyasha stood up, towering over her with his height. Sango turned her head and looked up at him, not showing any indication that she was willing to back down. That is, until Inuyasha's words practically put her off her game, "You... seem different to me today."

Sango lip twitched to one side, not fully comprehending what was going on, "What are you saying, Inuyasha?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice or waver. She was starting to feel weird in her chest, it was probably because Inuyasha was acting strange, "…. Sleep."

Inuyasha reached forward, his nail flickering against her cheek before she flinched away; as she did this, a deep frown moved over his lips. Their eyes locked in a deadly staring match refusing to back down, just like on the battle field, "What... What are you doing..?"

"I... don't know..." Inuyasha responded, his voice full of hesitation and confusion as much as hers did. He moved forward to close the gap between their bodies, grabbed her hands so she wouldn't move. Not that she could any longer, she could feel the sound of her heartbeat hammering in her chest. Or was that his? His nose buried deep within her neck, lips pressed over her throat, she was frozen, he was mesmerized, she felt good. 

Their lips were seconds apart from eachother until a voice broke their activities and quick, "Neh, Inuyasha, is that you?"

Kagome.

The voice caused Sango to jolt back and onto the ground, fully-awake now, while Inuyasha blinked and turned back towards the voice, seemingly unperturbed by what had almost occurred.

"Ya, it's me. What's up?"

Kagome walked out of the hut, rubbing at her eyes before feasting them towards the scene in front of her. Sango was on the ground, rubbing her bottom. Inuyasha was staring at her seemingly a bit irritated, but for what? They both had flushed cheeks and slightly panting.

Her face turned cold as she turned to Inuysha stone-faced, "What did you do, Inuyasha?"

Sango curled her feet against herself, trying to muster an exhausted smile to her friend, "He insisted he was stronger, and tried to attack which I dodged but then he pushed me Kagome."

"What?! I never-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled.

Inuyasha winced, fearing for the worst.

"Just because you're in heat doesn't mean you can take it out on other people. Geez, stop bothering others. I swear you're such a child sometimes. Come on Sango, let's leave him."

"Right behind you Kagome" Sango said, her smile growing cheekier as she moved to stand up and dust herself off. She walked to follow the retreating Kagome, feeling her hand brush against Inuyasha's forcing her to turn to him. The look in Inuyasha's eyes held anger no doubt, but there was also something more to them; confusion, need, pain, excitement. The look caused a shiver to run passed her entire body. Before she was off again to Kirara's side and he, away from them to contain his thoughts.

_What did you do to me?_

Inuyasha thought as he was running, Sango as she went back to sleep.


End file.
